Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone: Change of Fate
by Corda Dracon
Summary: What would of happen if in Harry Potter if there was a change of fate. Harry James Potter ended up having a nice Uncle and Aunt and have friends. All because of one teacher in Harry's fourth year at St. Grogory's Primary School.. Would things be different, would Harry ended up in a different house, more friends. How would things play out?


**Hey, Soldiers welcome to a Harry Potter. Now, this is my first Harry Potter story that I will probably not delete. Now this will be an AU. Now the difference is that there is a teacher that changes everything, Harry will look different when he enters Hogwarts and will receive a different yet the same wand, Harry will be in Ravenclaw, and Harry is gonna be a pureblood as in this story Lily Potter will be a muggle raise Pureblood. The teacher is gonna be an American Pureblood or as the Americans call it Full Moon magic/Full-Moon. And Harry will have a different girlfriend-wife who gonna be an OC in this story. and the final thing that differs from the original story is that Hermione Granger will be sorted into Ravenclaw with Harry and that Harry goanna have friends in all the Houses. Also, this will be the start of Harry fourth year at school. And I do not own Harry Potter. P.S the image is what Harry will look like when he started Hogwarts.**

"Talking''

_"Thoughts"_

_**Spells**_

**Parselmouth  
**

* * *

**(First person view: Harry Potter/ age 7)**

I had been finally looking forward to school for the first time ever. Not only did it meant he got away from home, thus his aunt and uncle - as it was always the case - but this year he also got assigned to a different class, thus got away from Dudley and his gang members which are Piers, Gordon, Malcolm, and Dennis.

As I walk to the table I've been assigned to. I have just started taking in the appearance of my teacher noticing the spikey black hair and smooth dark brown almost black eyes he got this feeling that this school year and the rest of the year will be different from his other school years.

"Alright, class settle down, settle down. Has everyone found their seats? good." Their teacher gave them a welcoming smile and clapped his hands. "Welcome to year four. My name is Zander Gadd"- he wrote on the blackboard. "- you can call me Mr. Gadd. Simple enough, I think. I use to live in Florida, Hog Valley teaching at a school call Fort McCoy, I was transferred here at St. Grogory's Primary School for a culture exchange, I'm new to Little Winging Primary this year as you can guess, but don't worry as I have plenty of teaching experience as I was a Professor/Teacher at the school I came from.

"To start off this morning, I'm not going teach you, you're all going to teach me." Several students murmured at those words in curiously at those words, especially when Mr. Potter reached down behind his desk and came up with one of those balls with the wriggly spikey surfaced. "Ok, now when I throw the ball at you I want you to tell me your name and three things about your self. Alright? Okay now let's try it then."

Mr. Gadd tossed the ball to a familiar-looking girl in the front row, he was pretty sure she was in his class last year before last.

Mr. Gadd smile at her. "Alright now tell us your name and three things about your self my dear."

"My name is Serena." the girl said. "Serena Jacob."

" now tell us three things about you, Serena." Mr. Regulus said

"well I have a pet cat name Sarah, my favorite subject is Art, I and my mom painted my room light blue as the ceiling the floor is regular brown and the walls are a forest." She grinned as some people giggle about the cat part.

"Wonderful Serena, now send the ball this way ." After catching the ball he throws it towards a new-looking boy that has dark brown hair and grey eyes. "You're up son," Mr. Regulus said

"Hi, my name is James Howard." The boy said in an accent. "I'm new here too. My parents and I move down from Inverness, in Scotland. My dad got promoted from a job he uses to have so he got to move here, while my mum wants to move somewhere quiet and peaceful. anyway, the three things about myself is that one: I like dogs, two: my favorite subject is music, and three: my favorite color is dark blue. "That's three right."

"Sound like three to me James, toss the ball back."

the next while, after everyone but Harry, have a turn of telling about themselves Mr. Regulus finally toss the ball to him.

"Uh, I'm Harry Potter," I mumbled, nervous at the attention, and especially at the few whispered comments and snickers from a pair of boys who usually laughed whenever Dudley pick on him. "I live with my aunt and cousin, my favorite subjects are PE and reading, my favorite color is green."

'Wonderful Harry, why don't you chuck the ball back."

when Mr. Regulus caught the ball, everyone quiets down once they saw the look on his face. The whole class eventually know this class won't just be about fun and games

"Now, I noticed some of you making rude comments about Harry when he was talking." He directs a frown at the offenders, who shrink in their seats. "So I think I'll take this opportunity and tell you something very important. Listen to what I said very closely, I have a very strict policy of Anti-Bullying. If you are founded in any way that is related to bullying whether it is hitting somebody where it's a boy or a girl, kicking someone, saying rude things about them, ganging up against one a student. Bullying is ugly and cowardly, I hope that all of you children realize that bullying is not right and will not do it right now nor in the future. Or there will be consequences. Do you understand? I ask do you Understand?."

"Yes Mr. Regulus ," the class chorused in different tones.

"Now there is a three strike system I like to use. Strike one is if you are found bullying at level one, which is rude comments, making them feel bad, and starting rumors about them, this will earn you four days of detention and a warning. Strike two is if you are found bullying at level two, which is throwing punches, and not leave them alone, this will earn you a 1 week of detention and a letter to your parents. Finally strike three is if you are found bullying at level three, which is basically the worst of the word bullying, this will earn you two weeks of detentions, a letter to your parents, and a four days of suspension."

"In addition, there will be a meeting with your parents in person, about the problem. Also if anyone if found physically and emotionally hurting a student they won't earn the strike system they will get expelled from the school. Is everyone clear of my Anti-Bullying policy."

"Yes, Mr. Regulus."

He stared out at them, expression solemn. Then slowly he nodded, his face relaxing back into were he is smiling

"Good, now fortunately there is 20 minutes left for class, why don't you gals and ladies talk to each other and learn about one another and see if you can become friends."

In the back corner of the room I sat there with wide eyes feeling hope that this year and the following years won't be the same as his other years, if its possible his eyes would widen further once he notice that James and Serena was heading towards him, once they got close all three of them talk and once they learn that they got some things in common with one another they all became friends.

* * *

**(Three years later)- third person point of view **

After Mr. Regulus arrives at the school change for the better. Now there is no more bullying, no more Harry hunting, and no more people thinking Harry is a lying, attention seeker, brat. During the two years Mr. Regulus told Harry that he was a wizard and start training him so that he knows how to protect himself and other people, He also marries Ms. White after 6 months of dating. Mr. Regulus told Harry that he is a pureblood or a full-moon Wizard. Mr. Regulus help Harry in learning the mind arts and his animagus form which so happens to be a Black Horse with green eyes. Mr. Regulus told Dudley what would happen if he continues bullying others and about diabetes of how you will die from Diabetes if Dudley keep overeating. So Dudley and Harry excursive every day but they both have different types. Dudley body looks like a 10 year old boxer while Harry body is like a 10 year old athlete that's running a marathon.

One of Harry favorite Magical lessons was learning about fusing with your consciousness as wizard and witches consciousness is their magic, fusing with your consciousness will help your magic and your body. Harry also have Dudley's second bedroom, which have a forest wallpaper, normal brown floor, and night sky ceiling. A month after he turns 11 Hogwarts letter arrived. And a month later he enters Diagon Alley and got his school supplies, Wand which is Elder Wood with the core of a phoenix feather wrap around a basilisk fang, and surprisingly his familiar witch is a snowy white owl name, Hedwig. Now all Harry got to do is to get to Hogwarts Train.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**Now in this story, Dumbledore will not be a bad guy nor will he be a manipulator, all he will be is a guy that does a good thing but is doing it the wrong way so he will be a person that is lost and has no goal. As you guys and girls can notice I change the story kinda a lot but not too much. Now Harry wand will look like how his Holly wand looks like now I do not own Harry Potter. I'm also working on another Harry Potter **


End file.
